The Evil Legacy
by Spartanx57
Summary: After Taki Minase betrays Reika Kitami to save Kurumi Imari and take the power for himself, he has become a powerful individual. Follow him on his journey to make the world his.
1. Author's Note

Bible Black – The Evil Legacy

By: Leon Makarov Kishimoto

Author's Note: This Bible Black – La Noche de Walpurgis Fan Fiction takes place after the "Evil Never Dies" ending of the game. Many fans of my previous Fan Fiction, "Bible Black – Resurrection" liked the idea, as did I. So here I present the next story in my series of Bible Black Endings continuation Fan Fictions.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Legacy Continues

Chapter 1 – The Legacy Continues

"Well, that takes care of that." Minase said.

"Minase! You killed him!" Kaori Saeki said worriedly.

"Yeah? So what? He refused to accept our business. No one rejects our business." Minase said back at her.

"If Minase says it's necessary, then it's necessary." Kurumi Imari said.

Minase just murdered a rich transfer student who refused to work for Minase.

"We need to create a cover-up story." Minase said.

"I'll get on it!" Saeki said.

After Minase betrayed Kitami and took all the power for himself, he created a massive crime-based Empire that practically controls the entire school and a small area around the school. Making money off orgies and prostitution, his Empire has become massively powerful. The boys of the school all admire Minase and the girls long to be in bed with him. But, Minase isn't satisfied with just the school, he wanted more. He wanted Japan under his control, and then, after he has gained control of Japan, he will take the world.

Later into the day…

Minase, Saeki and Imari are walking to the police station. There, they meet with the police chief.

"What is it that you need Minase? Another cover-up?" Said the Police Chief.

"Yeah. Some dumb-fuck thought it would be a good idea to refuse our generous offer. So I tore his fucking throat out." Minase said coldy.

"I see. Then cough up our usual agreed amount of money." The Chief said.

"Saeki." Minase said gesturing Saeki to hand a stack of cash.

"Here." She said handing him 400,000 Yen.

"Yeah, this looks about right." The Chief said examining the money. "You should really ease up on the killing Minase, it's not as easy as you think."

"Feh. There isn't anyone who'd dare defy us. But it would be a problem if other police forces other than this one got word of our problems" Minase said. "Now, if you'll excuse us." He then leaves with his two girls.

After Minase became the leader of the coven, he became a cold and heartless individual, flinching not at death or rape. He now does whatever he can to ensure that he has his way, even if must kill to get what he desires.

But he does have ethics. He will not kill women, but instead rape them until their Psyche is broken.

He also will not harm children.

After the mess of the murder has been cleaned, Minase is in the basement of the school and attending to an orgy that has piles of girls and guys raping each other mindlessly.

"Such a sight to see that our business always brings in customers and cash." Minase says watching two girls have sex.

"I'm cumming! Mei! I'm cumming!" Yuki says loudly.

"Me too! I-I'm cumming!" Mei says trusting harder.

Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Both Yuki and Mei exclaim as they both orgasm and pass out.

"Well, that was quite a show!" Minase says with a grin.

(Note: I had omit the details of the sex. Fan Fiction is apparently strict about that. So I have to comply. If I ever get time, I might post the uncut and unedited version on my deviantART account.)


	3. Update and Recap

Sorry guys, but I've had to halt progress on the Fan Fiction.

I have to earn four credits in my school in order to prevent going to night school. So I have to focus on my studies for a while. But don't worry, I'll be working on the Fiction every now and then.

I've also made a list of several crossover ideas. I've added some new ones.

-Legend of Dragoon  
-Gangs of New York  
-Mario & Luigi RPG series  
-Dead or Alive series  
-Manhunt series  
-FarCry 3  
Well... just three I guess.

So... you guys wanted a recap.  
Well you're gettin' one... right now.

Minase had found the Bible Black and was confronted by Reika Kitami to join her.  
He agrees and she makes him powerful.  
Along the way, Minase makes some rather evil choices.  
He rapes Nonogusa, he causes someone to jump off a building (It's implied he survived though.), and he manages to defeat Hiroko Takashiro who is opposing Minase and Kitami.  
Kitami decides that she wants Kurumi Imari's body as her new body for when she switches bodies.  
He agrees and states that he doesn't mind.  
However, later, after conversing with Imari, he learns that Imari has feelings for him and is scared of her impending doom.  
After hearing this, and defeating Takashiro, he has a change of heart and decides to betray Kitami to save Imari.  
Later, on Walpurgis Night, Kitami begins the spell that transfer her soul into Imari's body.  
But Minase takes an undiluted dose of Asphoradic medicine, and injects into Kitami.  
This ultimately kills Kitami, as Minase destroys the antidote. Her time alive runs out, and Satan takes her soul as per her contract.  
Saeki worriedly asks who will now run the Coven.  
Minase states that with the Bible Black, he can do anything as the new leader.  
Months later, Minase's new Empire is expanding and he is becoming more and more powerful.  
The nightmare has only just begun...


	4. A New Update

Hey guys.

So, the reason I haven't uploaded anything is because I have been extremely busy with school, life and sickness for a long time now. I hate it. I'm keeping all you fans waiting. Forgive me.

I don't want to cancel the fiction, but I feel like I can't even write for it anymore. And that sucks fucks.  
I'll try, sometime later when I have more time.

See you guys later! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

Excelsior!  
- Leon Makarov Kishimoto


End file.
